CBF Series : Pictures
by Takanari Akemi
Summary: "We won't lose, by the way. I know everything there is to know about your team." "Yup, we'll see. I will surpass Aominecchi this time!" "Kise-kun, a little hint." She said in an almost-whisper, but loud enough for Kise to hear. "I'm a lot like you."


**Pictures : Chapter 1 : Casual**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I own the story plot and the OCs like Kuretei Emi.<p>

Warning : Possible OOC, possible spoilers, possible cursing.

* * *

><p>A certain golden haired boy gleamed under the lights, a designer jacket draped over his shoulder, and a serious smile casted on his face whilst he looked at places that wasn't the camera.<p>

"Okay, Kise-kun! Hold still!"

He did as he was told, his lips fidgeting to move, but was trained to hold it on.

A flash came and he relaxed, taking a deep breath before trying on another pose.

After a few shots here and there, the cameraman gave him thumbs up and said, "Okay! Wardrobe change!"

On cue, a few people rushed to Kise, taking his jacket, shoes and accessories and giving him a new set of clothes to change into.

He went into the changing room with a sigh, stretching his arm muscles to get them to work freely. When he got out, he was greeted politely, while also cheerfully, by a cute brunette- who looked younger than him, whose smile he immediately thought was way off league for a normal model like him.

"Kise Ryouta-senpai, right?"

He nodded in response. And she smiled before bowing her head.

"My name is Kuretei Emi, your partner for this photo shoot and also a newly recruited model. Please take care of me."

'New?! This girl?!' Kise thought in disbelief. 'But she seemed so professional!'

But before he did anything stupid, he bowed as well, "Kise Ryouta - as you've said, at your service."

Then he noticed her outfit. Her top was a simple gradient colored tank top of red to white, complimented with a jeans vest which color matched her thigh short jeans. Right below her shorts she wore a metallic white high heeled thigh high boots. Her hair was braided to the side, compiled into one by a red ribbon. For accessories she had been put to use a number of bangles with the mix of red, black and pink. On her neck shone a small black pearl carried by silver as her necklace.

He was wearing quite a matching outfit to hers. Their jeans colors matched, both of dark blue, but of course his pants was longer, skinny jeans down to his feet - which was covered by a pair of high sneakers labeled by a popular brand. On his body was a blank white body press long-sleeved, sleeves folded up to the elbow, decorated by a long chain necklace hanging on his neck, a longer oval black pearl placed as the stone. His hair was gelled to the side, makeup put on very lightly. He had also been told to put on a watch, big and black – that of a rich person's and he wore his usual earring.

The two teens smiled at each other then went to their photo shoot area - the streets.

It was casual wear, so Kise didn't have to put out much emotion, just a relaxing one.

When they reached the set and the cameraman had instructed for them to start, the girl - Kuretei - smiled so naturally - her lips opened slightly, her left hand was elegantly but also casually placed inside her jeans pocket, while her other hand was holding Kise's left one. She bent her right knee, and pointed her right foot behind her left. Her right shoulder was slightly moved forward as she faced Kise to look into his eyes.

These tiny details were put by her very professionally, and Kise really did not believe she just started modeling.

Kise followed her lead, deciding on a pose. But not before thinking if she really was just a newbie.

He let his right hand drop casually, and his left acted like he was being pulled in her lead, his soft expression looking into her eyes. His left leg was behind his right, slightly ajar, making it look like he was walking.

After they continued in different poses and the cameraman didn't stop taking his pictures in different kinds of angles, the director called in for a fifteen-minute-mini-break as people came in a rush to fix their hair and makeup and gave them water to drink in their exhaustion.

The hair and makeup artists left in a while, leaving the two to rest and converse with each other.

After a gulp, Kise started the conversation.

"Kuretei Emi-san, was it?"

She nodded gleefully. "Yes. Just Kuretei or Emi is fine though."

He debated on calling her by her first name, but thought that since it was their first meeting, that would be weird.

"Kuretei... chi, then," he settled joyfully.

"Chi?" She asked in confusion.

"I call people I respect by adding 'chi' to their names," he answered smiling.

"Respect? Me?" She giggled softly.

"Yes!" Kise agreed instantly. "Kureteicchi, you said you were 'newly recruited', right?"

The girl - again - nodded. "Yes..?"

"But have you been in another model agency before?" he chirped in.

She shook her head, waving her hand indicating a 'no'.

"Nope. I tried once before, but they said they had enough models already."

"Ehh? It's their loss, then," the blonde said before grinning. "But our gain!"

The girl chuckled. "True that this agency has recruited me, but I'm still a starter in this modeling job."

"But, Kureteicchi, you seem so natural and professional on set that you don't seem like a starter," he argued against the girl's statement.

The girl smiled again. "Thanks, but I really don't know. I never tried modeling my whole life. It had just been something fun to do, you know?"

Then she thought for a while. "But Kureteicchi sounds weird," she mumbled, finally commenting on the nickname Kise gave her with a pout.

Hearing her say so, he shook his head, saying, "But Kureteicchi is Kureteicchi!" as if it would make sense, but caused the girl to laugh.

"So this is your very first photo shoot?" Kise asked curiously.

"If you counted the one half an hour ago on our solo shoot time with this one as one, then yeah," the girl nodded, swaying her braided light brown hair on the process. "This is my first."

"Wow," he gasped. "You're really good. I'm glad the director decided to recruit you into our agency or it'll be a waste!"

The girl giggled then replied the boy's compliment, "Thank you. I must've picked up the skills from watching too much fashion TV shows."

He gave her a small laugh before their conversation was halted by an employee, telling them it was time to continue the shoot.

Before they knew it, the photo shoot was done and the two went to change back to their school uniform, seeing that they got to the studio right away after school. When Kuretei came out right after Kise did in her school uniform, he claimed in surprise.

"Eh, Kureteicchi, you're from Touou?"

She giggled at his reaction, "Yes."

While walking out the building, he walked beside her, stating about a certain blue head, "One of my friends from middle school went there. I was also beaten by your school's basketball team last year." Kise pouted childishly.

"I've heard," she grinned jokingly at the childish blonde. "Aomine Daiki-senpai, right? Ace of the Generation of Miracles and the now Touou Academy basketball team."

"Oh, Kureteicchi, you like basketball too?" Kise's pout disappeared immediately, replaced by a curious smile.

"Actually, I'm the new Touou Academy's basketball club manager," she said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly when they reached the building's maim exit.

The boy widened his eyes in surprise. "Ehh? That means that we will face each other on courts someday!"

Kise had offered to take her to the train station, as it was on the way to his house as well, and also a bit dangerous for a girl to walk alone after school hours. And she had agreed.

Kuretei nodded gleefully, "We won't lose, by the way. I know everything there is to know about your team."

Sensing a challenge, he smirked, "Quite the stalker, I see. Sorry, Kureteicchi, but we will win this time. Kaijo will," he said confidently.

"Well, we'll see when the time comes," she warned.

"Yup, we'll see. I will surpass Aominecchi this time!"

"Well, let me tell you this : your 'Aominecchi' has actually been practicing hard now unlike last year," she took the chance to smirk.

"Of course he has to! After he lost to Kurokocchi last year!" he complained.

She laughed. "Well, there's not only Aomine-senpai in the Touou team, there's also Momoi-senpai, remember?" she stopped her tracks, realizing that she had reached the train station.

"Of course I do!" he said as he stopped walking as well.

She smiled thankfully at him, "Thank you, Kise-senpai, for bringing me here."

He gave her the best smile he could make, "No worries! My home's on the way anyway. Also, there's no need to call me senpai."

She waved her hand for goodbye, but not leaving without giving him a warning, "Kise-kun, a little hint." She changed the way of calling him suddenly, but seemed like she had been calling him that for years.

She said in an almost-whisper, but loud enough for Kise to hear.

"I'm a lot like you."

Then she bowed her head slightly and off she went to the train.

-x-

* * *

><p>Author :<p>

I know I'm supposed to focus on updating the rest of my stories, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, this is one of the Kuroko no Basket fanfiction series I'm making. That also includes Perfect (AkashixOC) and Unexpected (AominexOC). This story's Kuretei Emi is the same OC in Unexpected. It's all connected, hehe~

Although, not all will have OCs, a few characters will have their relationship with fellow characters.

I'm sorry for any mistakes I made! Also sorry for not updating my other stories.

Feel free to spill out your thoughts! :3

xoxo


End file.
